This invention relates to a spreading anchor for anchoring in a cylindrical bore hole which is formed in the ground. More specifically, this invention relates to an anchor including a flared cone portion on which is disposed a spreading sleeve and having a plurality of spreading lamellae at the front end thereof.
A prior art spreading anchor of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,217, which anchor serves to anchor objects in the ground in which is prepared a cylindrical bore hole with a conical relief area at the bottom thereof. A special tool is required to form the conical relief area, which results in a time-consuming operation for placing such prior art spreading anchors.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a spreading anchor which provides for time-saving handling and placement and which does not require a special drill for providing the relief.